


The Cabin

by Anonymous



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Incest, Kissing, Love me some good italics, M/M, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm loves Martin, Martin loves Malcolm, Neck Kissing, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sleepy Cuddles, Unsafe Sex, i wrote this instead of working, this is my birthday present to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After learning his son survived John Watkins, Doctor Martin Whitly knows he can't let anything else happen to his son. So, he breaks out of Claremont and takes him to the Watkins cabin. Intent on showing his boy just how much he loves him..._________________________________This is literally just porn. No plot. I began writing it a while ago and only recently finished it. Don't read if you're not a fan of the ship, please!
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171
Collections: Anonymous





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with some inc*st porn! To be honest I really just wanted to finish this piece. It doesn't make much sense, and I repeat some phrases throughout, but I'm just glad it's done. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr. Send me prompts so I don't have to come up with more bad ideas! My Inbox is woefully empty.
> 
> https://throwaway-sinfulwriter.tumblr.com/

"Oh, dad." Malcolm grunted, pushing hips back into the sweet burn of penetration. "Oh, fuck." He's breathless, hands fisted into the sheets as Martin fucked him from behind. 

"Malcolm.." Martin groaned, gripping his son and pulling him back on his dick. Buried so deep within the defiled profiler "My boy..mmn, yes, take it, Malcolm. I know you want it." His nails digging into that soft, supple skin.

"I know you _need_ this." 

Malcolm agrees shyly, his face on fire with how fiercely he was blushing. The snow fell down heavier outside the cabin, as the headboard of the bed banged against the wall with every thrust. 

He couldn't hold in his noises of ecstasy. His father was pummeling him with his huge cock, and nothing had ever felt as good as this. The pressure on his prostate was making his cock jump in between his legs, barely touched.

"I need it.. _always_ needed it, **_yes_**!" He cries out, gripping the sheets for dear life as his eyes roll back into his head. Everything felt so filthy, so hot and _good_. The sounds their bodies were making as they met made him pant with need. Made him into a creature of pure desire.

Malcolm reaches back, placing his hand on his father's hip. Pulling him in deeper. Martin grunts, pushing Malcolm down. Making him arch his back. Pushing him down into the mattress with his weight. 

The angle was perfect, every thrust in aimed for his prostate. Tears spring to his eyes as the younger man began to scream. Unable to hold back the monster building in his chest. 

"So _loud_ , my sweet boy.. you love your daddy's cock, don't you? Hm?" Thick fingers thread through his hair, pulling harshly. Petting the strands in between each tug.

Malcolm chokes on air, trying to respond but unable to. Before Martin, he had never been a big fan of anal sex. It was too time consuming, too intimate, too dangerous.

But now.. his father's chest pressed against his back, his cock speared deep inside of him.. nothing could amount to this. 

" _Y-y-e-es_!" The profiler garbles, shaking violently. Pushing his hips back, trying to get more of his father inside of him.

Martin himself was getting louder, his son's promiscuity breaking down his reserve. Malcolm was so hot, so _tight_ inside. It was everything he had wanted since the boy turned up in life again. Asking his daddy's help on a case, looking so **beautiful** and _fuckable_.

He knows he should be gentler, it is their first time after all. But there's time for gentle and slow later. Right now, Martin needs to _fuck_ his boy. "Oh, sweetheart.. yes.. I'm not going to last long, Malcolm. I need to mark you.. I need to make you **_mine_**..!" 

His grip on Malcolm's hair turns cruel, wrenching his head back. His teeth dig into the soft skin of his neck. Malcolm yells, instinctively reaching down to relieve his aching cock. 

His noises take on a more high pitched tone, which Martin immediately notices. He had been categorizing every noise so far, he knew something had changed. He soon finds out when he pulls Malcolm up and sees his hand stroking himself.

"No!" He grunts, shoving his cock in deeper and slapping Malcolm's hand away from his cock. "No touching yourself, Malcolm.. if you're going to cum, you're going to cum from your father alone." Martin spanks his son, the sound and feel of it much more erotic then when he did so as a boy.

"Dad.. _daddy_.." Malcolm sobs, his ass stinging. His cock weeping precum all over the bed. The bed he had slept in when his father brought him here for a camping trip. 

"Oh.. yes.. you like that? Keep calling out for your daddy, my boy." His hand comes down again and again, until Malcolm's ass is a bright cherry red. The killer openly groans at the sight. Every time he hit Malcolm, the boy's hole clenched around him.

"Mine, Malcolm! You're mine!" He growls, taking his hands off his ass and trailing up his lithe body. Martin's fingertips pinch and squeeze at his nipples, cruelly until he feels Malcolm squeeze him for dear life.

Malcolm tips over the edge, gasping and screaming as he soiled the bed beneath them. He shook in place, clenching and spasming. His prostate throbbed with the orgasm, and he thought he might die from the sensation.

Martin keeps fucking him, until his boy is nearly incoherent in his pleasure. Tears and drool run down his face. 

"Yours, dad.. 'm all yours.. pl-e-e-aseeee.. _yeahhh_.."

The doctor pulls himself out of the sanctuary of Malcolm's body, gripping the boy by the hips and flipping him over onto his back. He groans at Malcolm's lewd expression. His boy was thoroughly fucked out. Just like he should be. 

"Need to see your face, Malcolm. Look into your eyes as I spill into you.. Mm, my _beautiful_ boy.." He leans down and kisses the tears dripping down his pale cheeks. 

"You're doing so well, my boy. Daddy loves you." He brings his son into a filthy kiss, entangling their tongues. Claiming the boys mouth. The tip of his tongue ran over each of his teeth, making sure he didn't miss a single square inch. 

When he pulls back, Malcolm is desperately gasping for air, his face flushed bright red. "Dad.." He whines, spreading his legs. 

Martin laughs heartily, the monster inside of him simulatenously growling and purring at the sight. 

"Say you love me, Malcolm."

He demands, rubbing his thumbs over Malcolm's nipples. His son's back arches, lips parting in a quiet sound of pleasure. He tries to say the words, but his throat has closed up. 

The surgeon twists his nipples hard, until Malcolm was writhing in painful pleasure on the sheets. His breath picks up as his son moves around, body so powerful and light.

" _Say. It._ **_Malcolm_**!" 

" _I love you_!" He screeches, finally gaining control over his voice. "I love you, daddy! Please. Please fuck me, Martin." He averts his eyes from his newfound lover, shameful in his desire.

"Gladly, 'm boy."

Martin re-enters him in one swift thrust, groaning contentedly at the tightness his son still possessed. Malcolm writhes underneath his, his swollen prostate gland overstimulated. Still, the boy's body is begging for more. 

"I-Inside.. _inside_.. dad.." Malcolm moans incoherently, his legs wrapping around Martin's waist and pulling him deeper. 

"Yes.. I'm inside of you, my boy. It feels so good, doesn't it? Having your father take you.." He grunts, beginning a brutal pace of thrusting. "So wonderful.. so perfect, Malcolm. All mine. _Forever_.."

Malcolm's eyes roll back, clinging to his father as he's fucked. His senses are overwhelmed, the sound and smell of their lovemaking taking him over. The bed creaks and groans as it hits the wall.

He briefly realizes he's moaning like a cheap whore over the sound of the bed protesting. He doesn't have any control over his facilities, still crying out even when he tries to stop.

His voice becomes hoarse as Martin becomes rougher, the older man's balls smacking against his ass with every thrust. 

Martin pulls his hips up, shoving into his son with as much force as he could. He wanted the boy to feel it for days afterwards. The surgeon pants openly, his cock throbbing and his balls churning. He pulls out momentarily, squeezing his penis and taking the condom he had been wearing off.

His son loudly protests when he leaves his body, but his screams begin back up once he thrusts in. Malcolm can definitely tell the difference, and he grips his knees. Pulling his legs up until his feet were nearly at his ears in his enthusiasm. 

"Fill me! Fill me up, dad.. give it to me.." He demands, refraining himself from begging the man to cum inside of him.

"I'm going to, Malcolm. I'm going to mark you.. going to make you drip with me, my boy.. All your little police friends are going to know how much your father loves you!" Martin babbles, stopping to suck dark hickies into his Malcolm's neck. 

Once he's satisfied with the markings, he pulls back and kisses all over the boy's face. "I love you, Malcolm. I love you so much. My precious boy.." Martin pants as he connects their mouths, his hips rutting and grinding wildly.

"Dad.. Love you.. love you, daddy. Fuck me.. fuck my hole, dad.. _ugggghhnnn_.. love you! Love you!" Malcolm shrieks as Martin grinds, his cock twitching in anticipation of another prostate orgasm.

"Yes! **_Malcolm_**!" Martin yells as he begins to cum, spilling deep inside of his son. Eyes going to the back of his head as he presses in, digging his nails into Malcolm's hips. 

Malcolm's back arches quite dramatically as he orgasms, being set off by his father's. He clings to Martin, sobbing and moaning as his body shakes. 

" _Oh_.. oh, my boy." Martin lowers his weight onto his son, not taking his cock out for the moment. 

"Dad.. that was.." Malcolm is still panting from his orgasm, leaning back and rubbing his cheek against Martin's beard. 

Martin turns his head and kisses Malcolm, humming into his mouth. "I know, sweetheart.. that was _wonderful_. Shh.." He gently pulls out of his son, the both of them shuddering with oversensitivity. 

He lies down on his side, pulling Malcolm to him. Rubbing his hands up and down his back, comforting his love. Yawning and pushing Malcolm's head into his neck. Kissing the top of his head.

Malcolm curls into him happily, glad for the comfort. His father's semen slowly drips out of him, onto the sheets. He can't bring himself to care. His limbs loose and tingling after the release of all of his tension.

"Love you, dad…" He mumbles sleepily, clinging to Martin tightly. 

"I love you too, Malcolm. Rest now, yes? When you wake up, I'll be right here.."

And he was. 


End file.
